


Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt.

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Manorian Drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: written pre-KoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Written pre-Kingdom of Ash. Don't think I really got them, but whatevs...





	Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your butt.

Manon didn’t like dancing. 

Despite how good she was at it, she didn’t like it. It seemed to come so naturally to her as her body swayed and moved in time with the music, it just bored her. But when Dorian asked her she couldn’t deny him, especially when he asked her so sweetly with beseeching eyes. She humoured him just to see that impossibly perfect smile of his. 

So they danced hands joined, one of his hands on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. They had started a decent space apart but as the song progressed they had become closer and closer. Their faces were so close enough now that they could share breath. Manon watched as Dorian’s blue eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, then to her eyes again. Manon hadn’t meant to hold her breath as she read the contemplation in Dorian’s eyes, but she did.

Then Dorian lent in and Manon would swear to anyone that asked her that her heart didn’t stop in her chest when she herself had felt it skip a beat. But before their lips could meet Dorian gave her a wicked smile and spun her from his arms and spun her again as his arm came over her head. 

The unexpectedness of it made Manon lose her feet momentarily, so when Dorian brought her back to him she ended up grabbing his backside as she tried to steady herself. There was triumph shining in Dorian’s eyes as he looked down at Manon and she sent him a withering glare back. He only tipped his head back and laughed in response. Her hand hadn’t moved from where it had landed and her hand gave a firm squeeze before it made it way up to his waist. They were still dancing, but now but Manon’s armed stayed on Dorian’s back as his hand on the small of her back pushed her against him, smug as anything. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to touch…”

“Touch my arse?” Dorian interrupted, smirking. “I could argue against that.”

Manon rolled her eyes and seethed out, “You distracted me.”

“I did.” Dorian conceded. “But, there was a definite squeeze after the initial recovery.”

Manon just gave him a blank stare.

“You don’t need to apologise or make excuses, Witchling. You can touch it whenever you please,” he smiled her as he lent in to her ear. “You just need to ask.”

The utterly male look on Dorian’s face made Manon want to growl at him, but she withheld it to avoid giving him the satisfaction. Then Manon felt a phantom hand stroke down her spine and she unwillingly arched against the feel of it. Then it made its way lower and lower until… 

That phantom grabbed her arse.

Their eyes met and Manon could read everything that was simmering under the surface of his eyes. Every. Little. Thing.

The love. The joy. The lust. 

And Manon knew that with only a few words she could have him utterly pliant beneath her hands. So she focused her golden eyes on his sapphire ones and smiled, knowing the exact phrase that undid him every time.

“Hello, Princeling.”


End file.
